


Documents from the Out Tray of Hermione Granger, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Being Division)

by Emma_Oz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Being Division), Documents, Gen, Justice, Letters, Post-Hogwarts, Sentient magical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Documents charting Hermione's crusade to change the wizarding world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Note to Rita Skeeter

Rita –

As the annual Remus Lupin award dinner is coming up, I wanted to remind you that the Daily Prophet coverage of the event is to be positive. No snide comments like last year’s mentions of ‘slavering appetites’. 

The award recognises advances in the treatment of werewolfism, and frankly this year’s nominees are pretty outstanding. The advances in Wolfsbane potion have been enormous and the ready-to-use packs will make a huge difference to many lives.

If this massive step forward is not acknowledged in the Daily Prophet, I may have to talk to your editor about the way you go beetling about. 

Sincerely

H Granger-Weasley  
Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Being Division)


	2. Note to her PA

Hi Penny –

Can you please schedule the Dunstable dispute resolution meeting as early as possible on Tuesday 24th? This dispute over the terms of the purchase of the Goblin-made brooch has a tendency to run to lengthy meetings and I really need to be home in time for Rose’s ballet performance. (She is playing a snowflake, very cute). 

So can you begin the meeting at 7:00? After all, the dispute has been dragging on since the 18th century. It’s not like we’re going to get through it quickly.

Cheers  
H


	3. Note to her PA

Penny, 

Can you please draft a press release and targeted invitations for a lecture on Seventeenth-century Dwarvish Silverware to be given by Grokk Thorsten?

You could use a few images of the silverware – very attractive. And don’t forget to target antiques dealers and collectors as well as the art gallery crowd.

Thanks

H

PS: Can you schedule this in my diary as well? Put me down for a table – I’m sure Ron will not want to attend so you and I can go and I’ll invite Ginny and Fleur.


	4. Memo to Ludo Bagman, Department of Magical Games and Sports

From: Hermione Granger, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Being Division)

To: Ludo Bagman, Department of Magical Games and Sports

Re: Pre-match Performances

As you will recall, on 5th May 2002 OLSMC and OS entered into an agreement that all major league Quidditch matches are to be preceded by a demonstration game organised by different groups of sentient magical creatures.

It has come to my attention that the only demonstrations to date have been Veela cheer leading competitions. However popular with the crowds, this is not in accord with the agreement which specifies opportunities for a variety of different sentient magical creatures. I have therefore taken the liberty of arranging some options for you:

• Chudley Cannons v Kenmare Kestrels – House Elf 20 yard dash while carrying a serving platter.  
• Appleby Apples v Wimbourne Wasps – As this venue is right by Meresby Pond, it seems an appropriate location of the Merfolk synchronised swimming demonstration.  
• Wigtown Wanderers v – Puddlemere United – Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to have his brother demonstrate giant tree tossing. You may wish to reinforce the protective spells on the stands prior to the event.  
• Holyhead Harpies v Pride of Portree - Sirens ceremonial knife dance. Better ensure a plentiful supply of enchanted ear muffs. 

I believe that with your powers of showmanship, you will be able to sell these demonstration sports. 

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Being Division)


	5. Letter to Ron Weasley

Dear Ron,

I’ll pick up take away for dinner tonight.

Don’t forget we have the SPEW rally tomorrow. I know it will just be us, but that just means it will be over quickly and we can go to the Three Galleons afterwards.

Love

Hermione


	6. Memo to Percy Weasley, Floo Network Coordination (FNC)

To: Percy Weasley, Floo Network Coordination (FNC)

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Being Division)

 

Re: Connection of Squibs to the Floo Network

Background  
Traditionally households inhabited only by squibs have not been connected to the Floo Network (FN). However, in 2005 the Office raised the possibility that this practice was contrary to the Floo Network Governing Charter (FNGC) which specifies connection to ‘magical families’.

Current Status  
The Office sought advice from the Senior Legal Wranglers who are of the opinion that, while squibs are not magical in themselves, they must – by definition – be born to magical families. The advice is appended as Attachment One.

The Office therefore requests that the FN should be extended to provide coverage to squib households. This will allow magical families to easily visit squib relatives and it will also be possible – with the provision of some training – for squibs to visit their magical families of origin. 

I understand that there will be financial and administrative costs to this FN extension. My office is happy to assist with the modelling of costs by providing information on estimated numbers of squibs and suggestions on how to liaise with these groups. Preliminary suggestions are appended as Attachment Two.

Recommendations:  
• That the FNC accept the policy of connecting squibs to the FN.  
• That the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Being Division) work with the FNC to cost and scope the proposed FN extension.

Sincerely

 

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Being Division)

 

PS: Percy, I know that if one of my kids were a squib they would still be a part of your family! Do the right thing and expedite this!

Hermione


	7. Ministerial response

Hi Penny –

Can you please draft a standard response about the new History of the Goblin Wars textbook for Mr Hubert Vinessten?

Don’t forget to mention that it is just a collection of primary documents from the first through third Goblin wars, with texts produced by both wizards and goblins. There is no editorial position taken on the events and the accuracy of the documents has been vouched for by Professor Binns.

Also, I see Mr Vinessten graduated from Hogwarts in the class of 1958. Remind him how boring the History of Magic classes were and suggest that students will be a lot more likely to stay awake if, for instance, they get to debate the arguments put forward on both sides.

I expect quite a few more letters will come in over the next few weeks, as students get their reading lists. That reminds me, can you please block out some time in my diary next week to take Hugo to Diagon Alley to buy his text books?

Cheers

H


	8. Letter to Harry Potter

Dear Harry –

You know that I’m still working on changing the status of the Werewolf Capture Unit. While I keep lobbying for this unit to move from the Beasts to the Beings division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, could you do me a favour? 

I won’t be able to address the policies on unconfined werewolves unless I get the WCU moved into my area. In the meantime, can I ask you to implement an informal policy of using the minimum necessary amount of force for containment? I was hoping to see more body binding and fewer nasty jinxes.  
Obviously, let me know if you think this will pose any dangers to Aurors. We can discuss it over lunch this week? 

Work at the moment is driving me bonkers. I’m hanging out for movie night. I’m thinking that we should show them Lord of the Rings next. What do you think? Apart from anything else, I want to see how Ron and Ginny react to Gandalf.

Cheers

H


	9. Memo to Emeric Bones, Senior Wrangler

To: Emeric Bones, Senior Wrangler

From: Hermione Granger-Weasley, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Being Division)

Re: Dunstable Dispute/Council of Magical Law Representation

In response to your detailed memo of 1st April 2005, yes, I am aware that the members of the Council of Magical Law comprise witches and wizards. 

Rather than rebut your 30 page manuscript item by item, I will confine myself to pointing out that a dispute between a wizarding family and a Goblin clan will never to ‘finally resolved’ before the Council of Magical Law unless the Goblin parties can have confidence in the court. This will never happen unless some Goblin members are allowed to sit on the jury. I again recommend that in instances of property and personal damages cases, the right to sit on the jury should be open to all sentient magical beings.

I repeat, once again and very slowly, that I am not attempting to – as you say – ‘fundamentally alter the Council with no knowledge of its history’. I am attempting to reform the Council with full knowledge that it has traditionally been used to impose decisions made by the wizarding world on other sentient magical creatures. I don’t fail to understand this situation; I want to change it.

Please find enclosed a tongue tied jinx.

Sincerely

Hermione Granger-Weasley  
Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Being Division)


End file.
